A Blade Can Cut Two Ways
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: A mysterious theif shows up in Anhiem and Duke turns out to be the main suspect. The team is starting have their doubts about Duke. What will happen when Dragonous comes in? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1: A Theif in the Night

**A Blade Can Cut Two Ways**

**By: Tidota Eru**

**Ch.1: Theif in the Night**

**--An alarm went off and a light flashed red. The sercurity camreas were checking for the someone who had set off the alarm. One caught a glismpe of the theif, but the firgure moved quickly out of sight. The breaking off glass was heard as firgure crashed through the window over the street below. The theif lifted up his hand and grappling hook came out and dug it's claws into the nearest building. And like a regualar Spider-Man he swung to the building and landed gracefully on it's narrow stone walk. Sirens could be heard nearby and the theif was on the move. He could here the sound of a car coming closer and closer, a fence stood in his way of his escape.--**

**--Quickly, he removed something that was on his shoulder and activated it. A long blade of a sword came up, unleashing a mysterious golden glow in the night. Swinging his sword downward the sword cut through the metal fence with ease. When the police arrived at the place where the theif had been moments earlier they realized they were to late to catch him, but the evidence lied at their feet. One policemen in particular picked up what seemed to be a duck feather. The feathers color couldn't be distiguished by the dim light, so they took it for evidence and left the scene little knowing that someone had been watching them from above.--**

* * *

**--Nosedive was in the mood for some hockey today, unfortunely for him, Duke wasn't. Wildwing and the others were haning out at the mall and he had been left with Duke L' Orange. Duke was a notrious jewel theif on Puckworld, but here he was just a party pooper. He rarely got in anyone's way, and it mostly because Mallory Mallard thought he was going to turn to the dark side agian. Nosedive didn't particually care about Duke's past, all he wanted to do was have fun, and was trying to get Duke to do the same.--**

**"Dude" said Nosedive, desperate to get Duke's attention "how bout a little one on one before the guys get back?"**

**--Duke looked up from something he had been reading and answered Nosedive.--**

**"Trust me Dive" sadi Duke " you wouldn't stand a chance,"**

**--Nosedive refused to believe that and told Duke so. Duke shook his head, got his skates on and went on the ice.--**

**"Alright kid" said Duke "it's your funeral,"**

**--As soon as the game began it quickly ended, when Phil started rushing in with a newspaper in his hands. His face looked serious, and he was desperately out of breath from running.--**

**"Guy should work out more" thought Duke, then said out loud " What's the rush about Phil?"**

**"Where are the other?" asked Phil trying to regian breath " their not going to believe this,"**

**"Wildwing and the others went shopping" said Nosedive "why? What's the problem?''**

**--Phil quickly showed them the newspaper, both ducks were stunned once they read the headline. In big Bold letters was printed: THEIF IN AHEINM: MIGHTY DUCKS SUSPECTED OF BANK HEIST. --**


	2. Ch2: One Target, One Arrow, One Suspect

**Ch.2: One Target, One Arrow, One Suspect**

**----When Wildwing and the others arrived back at The Pond after getting a call from Duke and Nosedive, they were wondering just what exactly was going on. When Duke showed them the headline the other duck's steamed. Mallory seemed to be the most mad, but kept her temper under control, at least for a few seconds.---**

**"I can't beleive this!" she said " neither us was even near that bank! Unless...,"**

**---She glared at Duke. Oh no, he knew what that look meant. Mallory had already placed him under suspition. Altough he already knew the answer he asked anyway.---**

**"What are looking me for?" he said.**

**"Well you used to be a theif" said Mallory " you could have broken into that bank without a sweat couldn't you?"**

**"Key word, I used to be a theif" said Duke " and I was nowhere near that bank last night,"**

**"Well...uh.." stammered Tanya, the brainiac of the group " where were you then?"**

**"Sleeping," Duke answered, and Wildwing spoke up.**

**"Look let's not go around pointing fingers just yet" he said " I want to hear from Captian Klegghorn about this,"**

**---Klegghorn was in a meeting when the Duck's walked in unannounced. The person he was talking to turned around, his eyes landing on Duke. He leaped out of his chair to jump the duck, but Grin got in the way. The man took one look at Grin then Duke and back agian and sat back down. Duke sighed in relief, he wasn't about to fight a human, but the chances were he could take one out in a sweat. Klagghorn turned his attention towards the ducks.---**

**"Well I'm glad you decided to drop by" he said " I suppose you read the news lately?"**

**"We have" said Wildwing " and understand were being suspected off bank robbery,"**

**"Yeah" replied the cop " this man says he has a security footage of one of you robbing the bank, and police found a brown-colored feather last night. A duck feather,"**

**---The man in the chair interrupted by pointing an accusing finger at Duke. This did not look good.---**

**"That duck" he said " is the same one I saw on those tapes. He did it! It was Him!"**

**---Klegghorn looked at Duke and the rest of the Mighty Ducks team. He pulled out a feather and showed it to the team.---**

**"This" he said " is the feather that was found last night. If it matches L' Orange's own, I'm afriad he will have to be arrested,"**


	3. Chapter 3: Crouching Duck, Hidden Blade

Ch.3: Crouching Duck, Hidden Blade

Duke was more than ready to prove he was inoccent. Mallory was actually having second thoughts, to bad the guy in the chair wasn't, he was worse than Mallory! Duke almost wished that he would shut up so they could get this whole thing over with. As he was fixing to pull out one his feathers so Klegghorn could compare, the lights suddenly went out and the room was plunged into darkness. A golden glow seemed to come out of nowhere, it was heading right towards Duke, but he made it out of the way and time. Something thudded agianist the wall and the lights came back on.

Grin helped Duke, who was now lying on the ground after his close call. A sword had been placed in the center of the room, right where Duke had been standing. The man in the chair was now starting to have his doubt's but still insisted that Duke was the criminal.

"Duke" asked Wildwing "are you okay?"

Duke said nothing and looked striaght at the sword. The tip was deeply embedded in the floor, and he could see a symbol painted on the tip of it's hilt. The symbol shown black agianist the swords golden surface. A dragon was serpented around a sword, as a sign of victory and fear, but there was another meaning and Duke already knew what it was. Nosedive was the first to notice Duke's stalled gaze.

"Uh, Earth to Duke" he said " are you in there?" He was snapping his fingers in front of Duke's eye's trying to get his attention.

"He's not in shock is he?" said Tanya.

"I don't know" said Wildwing "but it almost looks like he had seen a ghost. We should get him back to The Pond pronto." His gaze turned to Captian Klegghorn. "You don't mind do ya Cap?"

"Go ahead" answered the policeman "but I'll still be expecting him to answer some questions. Oh, and take that sword with you, no need for it to hang around in my office,"

As Wildwing got ready to retrieve the sword that's when Duke finally decided to snap back to reality.

"Wildwing No! Don't touch that sword!" he yelled.

Wildwing stepped back away from the sword, he was about to grab it until Duke had yelled for him not to.

"Why?" he asked "what's wrong with it?"

"I recogonize the symbol" said Duke " that sword belongs to the most feared of The Brotherhood of the Blade,"

"But didn't you lead that gang?" asked Mallory.

Duke nodded. "But that's not the point" he said " the point is that sword is dangerous. It's been coated in posion to kill anyone who touches it,"

Wildwing definetly stepped away from the sword now, he didn't know much about the Brotherhood of the Blade. All he knew was Duke was their leader on Puckworld. He probally knew everything when it came to thieves.

"Who's crazy enough to coat their sword in posion!" said Nosedive.

Duke looked around at the whole team and stared back at the sword, glaring as he did so. It disgusted him to say her name, but he had no chioce given the odds stacked agianist him.

"She calls herself Black Death" said Duke " but her real name is Jade. Jade L' Orange,"


	4. Chapter 4:Tarnished Jade

Ch.4: Tarnished Jade

"Jade L' Orange?" said Wildwing "but that would mean?"

Duke nodded confirming what Wildwing had been thinking. "She's my sister,"

The other ducks didn't know what to say, even Mallory remianed speechless. She had always been after Duke, but now that he was nearly killed, by his sister she might add, it didn't make Duke seem like the bad guy after all. Well, after Klegghorn finally got someone to remove the sword and study the posion it had been coated with the Mighty Duck's headed back to The Pond. Phil was a little over excited seeing them back from the police station, and was asking if was all just a big mistake, but they just walked by without saying a word.

Duke in particular just went to his room and stayed there. Nosedive tried several times to get him out just to eat something, but Duke still wouldn't come out. Mallory even stopped by Duke's room, but the door remianed locked, and when she received no answer she was seriously thinking about getting the puck laucher and blow the door down. Duke was relieved when she left, he had to much on his mind, but the interruptions around him were making it hard to think.

He was busy thinking about Jade. His sister. She shouldn't have joined The Brotherhood of the Blade, but Duke had no choice but to let her join. Like it or not the rules were he needed an heir just in case he never came back. And due to the fact that it had been a few years, all his fellow thieves probally thought he was dead, all except for Jade. She had somehow made it to Earth and found him, but why was she trying to kill him? That was a question Duke thought he would never get answered.

His mind was reflecting back to when Jade wanted to be part of The Brotherhood of the Blade. If he never started it in the first place, mabye she would have never gotten...his mind stopped there as he let the memory replay in his mind.

---Puckworld,_ years ago--_

_Jade was growing impatient for her brother to show up. It had been like this every single day. She'd wake up in the morning to find her brother gone, and would have to stay up till two in the morning just to see him come home. She was waiting this time. This time, she would see just where her brother always seemed to be disappearing to. It was three a.m. before she saw him leave and followed close behind._

_"What are you up to Duke?" she thought as she followed him through the night. Duke soon disappeared in an old underground tunnel and at the end was a door. The door had been painted with a sword that had a dragon twisted around it's blade. "What is this place?" she wandered and pushed open the door._

_The door had opened into a large room, a kind of place where would expect Dragonous to take pleasure in. She spotted her brother, he was sitting on what appeared to be a throne, and had thieves from all over Puckworld bowed at his feet. She felt a rough hand on her shoulder and was staring into the eyes of Falcone. Back then Falcone was Duke's right hand man, and possibly next in line for the leader of The Brotherhood of the Blade._

_"Master Duke!" yelled Falcone throwing Jade down at L' Orange's feet " I caught a little snoop,"_

_Duke only had to take one look to see who it was and he wasn't particuarlly happy when he saw who it was. Jade saw Duke eye's, they were mad, and she really hoped he wasn't going to let Falcone finish her off._

_"You shouldn't be here" Duke said to Jade "this has nothing to do with you,"_

_"If it concerns my brother" snapped Jade " it has everything to do with me!"_

_Falcone and the rest of the thieves gathered there appeared stunned, none of them knew that Duke had a sister._

_"Jade, go home" said Duke. Falcone spoke up._

_"If you excuse me sir" he said " but it's pretty clearly stated in the rules that if anyone has found out about The Brotherhood of the Blade, the spy is to be killed once they exit these doors,"_

_Jade gulped in horror, Duke looked down at his sister his eye's clearly saying 'you should have never come here' He looked up to Falcone and the whole Brotherhood._

_"I do not wish for my sister to be harmed" he said " we shall trust her to keep this place secret, and teach her what we know as well. Keep her safe my friends for you may be looking at your new heir,"_

-Duke's room-

Duke remembered very well what happened after that, Jade became one of the best students The Brotherhood of the Blade had ever seen. She was truly fit to rule. But when he left to join the resistance, Jade was left in charge. Who knows what happened to her while he had been gone. But what worried him now was the present.

Jade was back and she was on the verge to kill him whatever it took. A blade would have been enough, but she had also coated her sword in posion, in case the blade didn't make it all the way through to the heart. There were two ways a blade could kill, either it killed the victim or it's own master. Right now Duke didn't know which side the blade was on. Was it with it's Master Jade, or was it on him?


	5. Chapter 5: The Serpent of the Sword

**Ch.5: The Serpent of the Sword**

**As Duke was busy reflecting on the past. Jade was predicting her brothers future. With every swing of her saber a gaint piece of metal was hacked into pieces. She had no idea how she got Aheim, but Dragonous seemed to have explianed everything.**

**--------FlashBack-----------------**

**Dragnous slammed his fist down hard the control panel. His minions quaked in fright.**

**"I can't take those meddling mallards much longer," he complianed.**

**"I sure hope your not refeering to me" said Jade "after all it's seems that you're the one who brought me here. Question is why?"**

**Dragonous turned around stunned and said "The machine works, I have called forth the greatest assiassian in the galaxy. What might your name be?"**

**"Name's Black Death, but I used to be called Jade, Jade L' Orange,"**

**Dragonous reconigized the name istantly. 'Duke L' Orange's sister no doubt, how perfect in order to get my revenge after he destroyed most of my base with that blasted saber of his.' he thought. Wraith could imedatelly sense what Dragonous was planning and he liked it. Seige and Chamleon seemed to catch on too.**

**"I ask again" said Jade "why did you call me here?"**

**"I've been having a little trouble with a duck lately" said Dragonous "he's been wrecking my plans lately and I like you to assainate him,"**

**"Describe this duck," said Jade.**

**"Brownish-grey feathers, an eye patch, and sword," said Seige right away.**

**Jade nodded and said "Your description matches one of the BrotherHood of the Blade, and I know just who he is, and how to get rid of him once and for all,"**

**------End FlashBack--------------------**

**"I know your the cause of this Duke" thought Jade "and you're going to pay for what you've done.**

**Wraith had been watching Jade intently, and without her knowing it, he transferred some of his Saurin magic into her body. Jade could feel a cold wind wrap around her, but she ignored it and continued to hack away at the metal with her sword. She was in the mood to kill and her eyes were set on Duke.**

**Duke meanwhile was replaying in his mind the symbol on the sword, and recalled why he had chosen that symbol for The BrotherHood of the Blade.**

**--------FlashBack---------**

_**It was like it was all a dream, but he saw it for real, he knew it. His mom said it was only a myth, but he knew it happened, he knew the dragon was real. His father kept on agreeing with his mother, but it was happening, the dragon was destroying most of PuckWorld, why couldn't they see that?**_

_**His own mom and dad didn't beleive him, so he grabbed his baby sister and fled the scene. But, after the dragon had vanished he returned to what was once the house he lived in. His mother and father were both dead, but at least he and his sister were alright.**_

_**Duke hugged his sister tight and then spotted something sticking out of the ashes of the burned down house. It was a sword, his father's golden sword, Duke picked it up and made a pledge to care for his sister Jade on that day, no matter what it took.**_

_**Since he had no money Duke had to resort to stealing jewels in order to fend for himself and Jade. Soon he started The BrotherHood of the Blade, and became their leader and also the best thief PuckWorld had ever seen. His first order was to paint a symbol for The BrotherHood of the Blade.**_

_**Duke's thoughts led him back to the night when his parent's were destroyed, and so he chose that the symbol would be a sword with a dragon twisted around it's blade. The BrotherHood agreed and that was that. **_

_**When Jade got older, Duke started to sneak out at night so Jade would't find out what he was up to, but he failed. She found him and The BrotherHood of the Blade. When Falcone placed Jade before him saying the rules were clear of what would become of her the moment she left these doors, he saved her life and made her one of them.**_

_**That was probally biggest mistakes he every made.**_

**----End FlashBack----**

**Duke sighed, not knowing what to do. His good eye turned over on his sword, the other eye with eye patch over it glowed red. Walking over he picked up his sword, glaring at the symbol. "Well Jade" said Duke "if you want me, come and get me," And with that he steathed his sword and walked out of his room.**


	6. Chapter 6: Heart of Black Fire

**Ch.6: Heart of Black Fire**

**Night had fallen over Anhiem as Duke approached the Town Square. He knew Jade would come, he could feel it. A chill night wind blew by and Duke noticed a figure standing in the shadows just beyond him. It was Jade. She looked different since Duke had seen her last.**

**Full-grown with dark brown feathers covering her body. The look in her eyes were fierce and lit with the fire to kill. A golden sword layed sheathed in her belt with the same dramatic symbol of the dragon twisted around a blade painted on it's surface.**

"Why are you doing this Jade?" asked Duke ready to get his own sword if nesacary.

"I've been hired to assianate you brother" said Jade "and I never quit a job until it's done,"

"So you framed me to draw me out am I right?" said Duke now drawing out his sword.

"Actuaclly I didn't have to brother. Chameleon was the one who framed you, I'm just here to end your life," said Jade and struck out with her sword.

**Duck blocked the blow and and swung Jade's sword out of the way retreating a step back. Jade swung again and again the swords crossed. Suddenly something Jade said clicked in Duke's mind and he clearly didn't like what it meant.**

"Chameleon?" repeated Duke "you're working for Dragonous! Jade he killed our family and you're working for him,"

"Now now brother" chimed Jade " you made the rules. I'm just following orders!"

**Duke suddenly didn't feel like fighting anymore, now that the truth was revealed. Sighing Duke uncrossed swords with his sister and dropped his saber to the ground. Jade was shocked and stopped her onward assult looking at her now solemn brother.**

**Duke had his head down not daring to look up and waited for the final crushing blow that would end his life. Remembering her vow about always completeing her job until it was finished Jade brought her sword up and swung it down hard. Duke didn't cringe as the sword hit and slowly sank to the ground in defeat.**

* * *

**When Mallory realized that Duke was gone she imedately alerted the rest of the team and a full search for Duke began. The result was finding Duke laying dead in the Town Square, his saber right beside him.**

"Duke!" cried Wildwing.

"His sister must have done this to him" said Nosedive "but why?"

**A note was laying beside Duke on the ground It read: Jade...Dragonous. Wildwing instantly knew what Duke had meant to say with his last few moments of breath. Jade L' Orange, his sister, was working with Dragonous. For killing Duke, those five were going to pay.**

**Dragonous was pleased when Jade entered his lair and reported about the death of her brother. Her job was finally complete. Just before a conversation could be started however the Mighty Ducks suddenly burst in. Although they were one team member down they were not going to give up without a fight. And that's just what's about to happen.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Fight For A Friend

**Ch.7: A Fight For A Friend**

**Dragonous instantly faced the Ducks calling up his other three goons to join in the brawl. Jade didn't need to be told what to do and drew out her sword, eyes glowering. Wildwing, Nosedive, Grin, Mallory, and Tanya all had thier eyes narrowed with the same vengeful thought filling thier minds. Dragonous was gonna pay!**

"What may I ask is the pleasure of this visit?" said Dragonous.

"Stow it Dragonous" snapped Mallory "miss 'Black Death' here killed one of our own. We're here to deal with here, then you,"

"Ah that hurts my feelings" said Chameleon sarcastically " why should she have all the fun?"

"Quiet!" yelled Seige " there's no way I'm gonna let miss L' Orange having all thier heads. You tackle the brains, I'll handle the kid,"

"Try your luck Seige-dweeb," chorted Nosedive and ran off into one of the halls, Seige imedately followed

Chameleon shape-shifted into a snake and snatched Tanya away from the group leaving only Wildwing, Grin, and Mallory left.

"Mallory you handle Wriath " commanded Wildwing " me and Grin will take down Dragonous and Jade,"

**Nodding Mallory sprinted into action againist Wraith. The dark Saurin sorcerer drew out his flame sword and advanced towards Mallory. With Duke gone Wraith's sword seemed to have an unfair advantage over Mallory's puck pistol and boy did it ever.**

**While this was going on however Grin and Wildwing approached Dragonous and Jade. Putting on his mask Wildwing took on Dragonous while Grin handled Jade. Meanwhile, Tanya was having her own troubles agianist Chameleon. The shafe-shifting Saurin was changing forms left and right. Tanya was going to lose!**

"Any last words Duck?" snickered Chameleon.

"Oh just these" came a voice from behind the Saurin " take this!"

**Before Chameleon could even move to see who was standing behind him a sharp pain shuttered through his body. A stiff second passed and the shape-shifter fell to the floor with a silent gasp.**

"You okay?" said the Saurin's slayer.

"Uh...yeah..thanks," said Tanya.

"Where are the others?"

"Seige went after Nosedive" said Tanya " the others are out fighting Dragonous,"

"Go help the others" said the shadowed figure "I'll deal with Seige,"

As the shadowed figure began to leave Tanya cried out "Wait! Who are you?"

The figure smiled and answered Tanya's question with two simple words before departing. "A friend,"

**------------------------------**

**No matter how many times the situation seemed funny Nosedive knew this wasn't a perfect time to be rolling over with laughter. Releasing his guard now would give Seige the one second he needed to catch up and no way Dive was going to let that happen. Turning around a sharp corner Nosedive stopped dead in his tracks. Probally not the best term to use since...**

"Oh great a dead end!" he shouted "this day just get's better and better,"

"And it's about to get worse" said Seige he had finally caught up "say your prayers Duck cause you won't be nothing but a smear on the wall when I get through,"

"And you'll be nothing but a mark on the floor," came a voice from behind Seige.

**In a second Seige found himself suffering the same fate Chameleon had. Nosedive was found staring in wide-eyed amazement as Seige fell to the floor and his killer stepped forward into the light.**

"Nice playmates you got Dive,"

"Duke!" cried Nosedive "you're alive! But how?"

"I'll explian later" Duke promised "right now we got to go help the others,"

**------------------------------------**

**Back with the other ducks Tanya joined in the bout and instantly went to aid Mallory in her fight againist Wraith.**

"Tanya!" shouted Mallory in surprise "what happened to Chameleon?"

"He's..uh..dead," said Tanya.

Dragonous having heard Tanya's stammered response yelled "What!?"

"My lord" said Wraith " I fear Seige is gone as well,"

"That's right Dino-dudes" shouted an excited Nosedive "and look who did the slaying,"

**Eyes shot wide as Duke entered the room very much alive.**

"But how?" said Dragonous then glared at Jade "you told me you had killed him!"

"I did" said Jade close to snarling then narrowed her eyes on Duke " how did you survive?"

"Your aim was a little low," said Duke smiling.

Your forces have fallen Dragonous" said Wildwing "it's over,"

"Not by a long shot" said Dragonous tapping a button on the control panel behind him "until we meet again Ducks,"

**With that Jade along with the two remianing Saurins disappeared.**

"They'll be back" said Duke "Jade won't stop until her job is finished,"

"It's great to have you back Duke," said Mallory slapping Duke o the back.

"Yeah" said Duke "but I'm still in trouble with Captian Klegghorn. Without proof that I was framed he'll still put me in jail,"

"We'll talk to him" said Wildwing putting a hand on his friend's shoulder " we got you back and I know everything's going to be just fine,"


End file.
